This invention relates to the production of a special enzyme. More particularly, this invention relates to the production of a special enzyme employing a microorganism which is cultured to produce the enzyme and the recovery of the resulting produced enzyme from the cultured microorganism.
It is an object of this invention to employ a readily available microorganism for the production of the desired enzyme.
It is another object of this invention to microbiologically produce the enzyme by culturing these readily available microorganisms and then recovering the enzyme from the resulting cultured microorganisms.